Personal care compositions, particularly lip balm and lip gloss, are well-known commercial products that are typically used by both men and women. Many versions of these products in the marketplace have several shortcomings. Some dispensers and applicators are so small that they are easily lost, and they can be misplaced in a purse, backpack, vehicle, or jacket. Other dispensers and applicators are often bulky and awkward to store in either a small purse or pocket. In some public places, regulations or rules may prevent bringing a bag to store the dispenser or applicator, and in some circumstances, the dispensers or applicators can even be prohibited. Even when a particular dispenser or applicator can be conveniently transported in an appropriately-sized bag or pocket, they can often become unsanitary after several applications of the personal care composition.
In light of all of the above issues, several devices have been developed to provide portable versions of common personal care compositions, and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,658, 7,309,185, 7,785,026, and 8,747,002, and U.S. Pat. Pubs. 2012/0234336 and 2013/0014312, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties.